


Turning Left

by Luthorchickv2



Series: Turning Left [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, And Morgana at the End., Brief non-detailed mention of sexual harassment, Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Established Relationship, It's Uther, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: Morgana kills Uther at the end of The Coming of Arthur, part 1. Arthur needs to deal with Morgana being his sister, the death of his father and having to reclaim his kingdom. He gets help from unexpected sources and secrets are finally revealed.





	1. The King is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Any dialogue thats familiar comes from The Coming of Arthur, part 2 with a few touches. This fic started life as a couple of short looks into Merlin and Gwaine from Arthur's point of view, except Arthur took over and the next thing I knew it was 5 am and I had 8k of Arthur feelings. Everything is mostly written. I just have to go back and polish it and address a tense shift. But everything should be up by Friday.

                                                             

 

The King is dead. Arthur stares at his father’s headless body, Merlin clutching at his face over his mouth to keep him silent. But Merlin didn’t need to worry. Arthur couldn’t make noise now if he wanted, too shocked by Morgana’s almost flippant execution of the King. He knows he should be feeling something, rage, grief but there is numbness, and an endless chorus in his head. The King is dead. The King is dead.

Morgana, wearing a crown that is not rightfully hers, casually wipes the edge of her sword against Uther’s torso.

“The King is dead,” She chirps in as if making a mockery of Arthur’s thoughts. “Long live the Queen!” She arches a brow and stares at the people in the room until they echo her. “Long live the Queen.”

But that’s not right. The crown isn’t hers and Arthur wants to reach though the bars and snatch it off her head. Actually, he wants to take off her head after what she did to his father, their father and wasn’t that a shocker.

But it did make a grim sort of sense, he thinks absently as Merlin shoves him up and out. And now she sits on his throne with that witch Morgause by her side.

With Morgause there, they don’t stand a chance. He knows that they have to come back and so he lets Merlin lead him, all the while the King is dead plays over and over in his head.

They get back to the cave and Arthur can’t even react to Gwaine embracing Merlin in front of him, the first time they’ve acknowledged their relationship openly in front of him.

The King is dead.

The King is dead.

He sits on a rock in the back, and tries to think logically but all he can think is ‘The King is dead.’

This isn’t how he imagined it, in the unclear future where his father gone and he sits on the throne.

He surfaces when Merlin offers him a bowl of something. Merlin smiles sadly and quips “It’s rat, your Majesty.”

Arthur freezes in rejecting the food. His father is dead and he, Arthur should be King. Instead his is in a cave while his half sister sits on his throne wearing his crown.

He can’t deny that he should be King by right and by blood but he can’t embrace it either, so he ignores it for the moment.

Merlin huffs and speaks.

“I understand. Your father lied to you about Morgana. I don’t know why. I’m sure he had his reasons but now is not the time for that. He is gone and Camelot needs you.”

Arthur forces himself to respond. “I’ve known her all my life. How could she do this to us?”

He sees her as a young girl come to court for the first time, shy and withdrawn before marching up to Arthur and telling him that he had to listen to her because she was almost a whole year older then he was. He remembers them getting their first horses together and her absolute reject of the dainty palfrey that Uther wanted for her. His whole life is littered with memories of her and he feels ill when he remembers that there were years where he had planned on making her his Queen. He is slightly horrified to remember that Uther never tried seriously to dissuade him from that, merely saying he should keep his options open.

How could she? How could she take a sword and end their father’s life so easily?

“I can’t answer that.” Merlin said softly. “But you have a duty to your father, to your people. You can’t give up on them now.”

“And what would you know about duty to your father?” Arthur lashes out, regretting the words as they leave his lips.

Merlin doesn’t react except for stiffening. Arthur wants to apologize but doesn’t.

“We cannot defeat an immortal army.” He says meaningfully. He wants Merlin to confess. He wants to finally know about Merlin’s magic. He is tired of secrets and the poison they can spread.

But Merlin is stubborn. “We don’t know until we try.”

Arthur just turns away, exhausted. He can’t pull it out of Merlin. Not now. It is almost nighttime and there isn’t anything they can do at the moment, though he knows Merlin will try. His silence and distance give Merlin a chance to do what he does without worrying that Arthur will see.

And Arthur has reached his limit. He is away from the people he loves, Lancelot is who knows where and Gwen is trapped in the castle with Morgana. Grief is finally settling into his bones and he wants to take one night to mourn his father, to mourn the Morgana he knew, and his life as crown prince, for nothing will be the same, whatever the outcome.

The King is dead.


	2. A Time For Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gathers his people around a table. Honors are given out and truths are spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of the beginning of this should be familiar but it is not an exact retelling of the round table scene from The Coming of Arthur part 2. Brief warning for someone talking about sexual harassment in the past. Nothing too detailed just someone being passed over for promotions because they said no to someone. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. This fic is a real experiment in style for me and it is so validating to find that people are enjoying.

They’ve escaped Morgana’s men and Morgause and Arthur has the two people he loves most in the world by his side. Lancelot is talking to Gwen and just seeing both of them steadies Arthur. He owes the world to Leon for getting Gwen out, even if it was Gwen who did the getting. Leon’s loyalty is staggering and Arthur is humbled by it. 

To have Lancelot at his side gives him courage. Seeing his brave, handsome, knight appear over the cliff had filled him with joy he had not expected to feel so close after his father’s death and Morgana’s treachery. He feels a little ashamed that he hadn’t thought to send for Lancelot is mostly glad Merlin did. As much as he doesn’t want Lancelot or Gwen in danger, he knows they would argue that they belonged at his side. no matter what the danger. He wishes he could be more demonstrative, that he could hold Lancelot the way Gwaine is wrapped around Merlin. But now isn’t the time, and bless them, they know it. Lancelot settles for a clasping of arms and a look that promises more, later. 

The castle they shelter in is ancient and while Arthur yearns to curl up with Gwen and Lancelot he forces himself to focus. The time for action was now and here in this room, surrounded by his friends and lovers he needs to become the King he was meant to be. Everything else could wait. 

The round table is perfect in its symbolism, so much so that he almost believes Merlin conjured it up. But the dust is too thick and Merlin too distracted and the table is just a table. 

“Here. Come and join me.” He asks them. He says nothing as to where they should sit, letting them find their own places. Gwen is the last to be seated and there are no empty chairs at the table but his. 

He stands behind his chair and looks around the table and thinks these are his people. 

Gwen is seated to his left and Lancelot next to her. He can’t see their hands and thinks that they are holding hands under the table. The thought almost makes him smile even as he sees Merlin eyeing them with suspicion. Giaus, friend and mentor is seated next Lancelot. The newcomer Percival is next to Giaus, and Arthur can’t help but think of how happy the big man had been to met Arthur. Elyan is perched next to Percival and Arthur feels a rush of affection for the man he will call brother-in-law. Next to Elyan is Leon, loyal Leon who faced execution merely for saying the words “Long live the King” and who was the first to step up and volunteer when Arthur went to face the dragon and every time since. Gwaine slouches next to Leon, the very picture of unconcerned rogue. Arthur can see beyond that and is certain that Gwaine’s foot is hooked around Merlin’s under the table. Last is Merlin, who is in the seat directly to Arthur’s right. Merlin, who would do anything for Arthur. Merlin, who is his brother in all but blood. 

Arthur exhales and knows now is the time to fulfil those promises he made to himself. 

“This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So it seems fitting, that we revive this tradition now.” He looks around the table making eye contact with each. 

“Without each of you, we would not be here.” He nods at Percival. 

“My father is dead. My people suffer. A usurper sits on the throne of Camelot. Tomorrow I make my bid to reclaim the throne.” He pauses. It feels almost silly to ask the next question but he must. He will not assume blind loyalty nor will he cause those who have followed him to feel as if he takes them for granted. 

“I am not a king with a crown and I do not command but ask. Are there any around this table who will join me?” As he had with the dragon, he offers the choice again now. 

He waits in silence and is not surprised when noble, brave, righteous Lancelot is the first to his feet. 

“You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honor, for justice, freedom and all that’s good. I believe in the world that you will build.” Arthur stares at Lancelot and wonders not for the first time how he has earned the love of this man and promises to always strive to be worthy of it. 

Elyan is next to his feet. “Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you.”

Arthur wants to say that there is nothing that he needs repayment for but he knows Elyan will ignore it. He doesn’t want to cheapen the offer by rebuffing it. 

Leon stands with pride. “I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for.”

Arthur nods and has to swallow around the lump in his throat. He will not tear up, not when these men offer their lives for his cause. 

Gwaine, the ass, breaks the sober moment. “I think we have no chance.” He says drolly. Arthur wants to smack him over the head and he is sure the tiny way Gwaine rocks to the side is because Merlin kicked his foot. “But I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He smiles and stands. 

No, the man who followed him into the Perilous Lands, wouldn’t miss it for the world. Arthur gives thanks not for the first time that he and Merlin had stumbled into the same tavern as Gwaine. And not just because his irreverent comment gave Arthur a chance to recover some of his equilibrium. 

Percival is next. He unfolds upwards and says with a grin. “Your enemies are my enemies.” Arthur is grateful and inclines his head. This man we be in asset in any fight. 

Gaius climbs to his feet next. “If you need an old man…” Arthur smiles at Gaius knowing that despite being an “old man” Gaius would be an incredible resource and a valuable addition. 

Gwen quietly stands next. “You know the answer.” And he does, though he wishes she would stay safe he knows it isn’t in her nature to do so. He wants to reach out his hand for her but there is one response missing, one person still sitting. The silence stretches on and still Merlin says nothing. 

Arthur wants to roll his eyes but settles for a curt “Merlin.” Really, he and Gwaine are made for each other. 

“No, I don’t really fancy it.” Merlin says radiating cheek. 

Arthur huffs out. “You don’t’ have a choice, Merlin.”

Merlin shrugs causally, and pops to his feet. “Okay.” And looks at Arthur. 

He is overwhelmed by the faith and loyalty this group of people offer him. He wants to remember this moment, so he can carry it with him all his days, a reminder to always try to be the man, the King this group believe him to be. 

“I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot’s hour of need.” He makes a decision then and there. “I’m going to do something that my father would no doubt disapprove of. And I’m not sure of the validity considering my current status, but that I believe is necessary. You have shown your loyalty and your faith in me. I now return the favor.” He gestures to Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Gwen indicating that they should follow him as he steps away from the table. Merlin watches puzzled as they go to him and Leon just looks knowing. The approval in his face tells Arthur that he is doing what is right, what is just. This is not the ceremony that they deserve with all the trappings but it is what he can give them now. 

He stands in front of the fire. “Kneel, so that I might do what should have been done long ago.” He can see realization in their faces as they kneel. Gwen kneels with the rest, puzzled. 

Lancelot is first. He lightly taps his man’s shoulders and says with such pride. Lancelot has earned this ten times over and it is only a matter of birth that kept him from his rightful place. 

“Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot.”

Gwaine is next and for once he is totally serious. Arthur taps his shoulders and says “Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot.” He doesn’t have to look behind him to know that Merlin is beaming. 

Percival is next. “Arise Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot.”

Elyan follows. Arthur taps him, smiling. “Arise Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot.”

And finally only Gwen is kneeling. Arthur stares down at her. 

“Today I have broken Camelot’s code by knighting commoners. I break the code further. Guinevere. You have stood by my side and defended me a.”

He gently rests the flat of the sword on her right shoulder and then tenderly taps her left. 

“Arise, Sir Guinevere, Knight of Camelot.” The moment should be funny, naming her “Sir” but it isn’t. It isn’t a joke to him and he can tell it isn’t a joke to her fellow knights. Sir Elyan reaches out and grasps her hand. 

“Father would be proud.” They say at the same time and both smile sadly. 

Gwen shakes her head. “Actually, I think he’d be horrified that I’m a Knight.”

Arthur clears his throat lightly for their attention. He doesn’t want to break up the mood but there is still more to be done this night and the most difficult task lies ahead. 

“Tomorrow when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known.” Arthur ignores the face Gwaine makes and walks back to the table. There is one more to honor but he can’t without have a very frank conversation first. 

The time for secrets is over. 

Arthur sits and looks around the table. 

“I needed to do that, before I could do this. I needed you to know that I trust and value you all unconditionally for that is what you have shown me. But if were are to sit at this table there can be no secrets between us.” He pointedly ignores Merlin stiffening at his right side and turns to his left. He looks at Lancelot and Gwen wishing he could ask them about this first. He sees comprehension in their faces and they both nod minutely. 

Arthur exhales and looks away towards the center of the table. He drops his left hand and feels Gwen slip hers into it. 

“I will go first though it is not just my secret. I never could have acted while my father lived and though it pains me to know that this would disappoint him and even anger him, I must follow my heart and my conscience.” He pauses and looks around the table. 

“Most of you have marked my affection for Guinevere. While we could not have wed while my father lived, should we survive tomorrow, I will make her my Queen.” He brought their clasped hands up to rest on the table in open view. There were nods of approval from around the table with Merlin grinning wildly. 

Gwaine pipes up “If you imaged that a secret you and I have different definitions of the word, Princess.”

Arthur smiles sharply. “Glass houses, Gwaine.” He snickers inwardly when Gwaine frowned and straightened up from his habitual slouch. 

“I find that I wish to be open about it even if that wasn’t actually the secret.” He nods at Lancelot who brought his own hand wrapped around Gwen’s up and places it on the table. 

There are a few exhales of shock. 

“Though it has not been done in generations, not only will I have Queen, but I will have a Prince Consort as well.” Lancelot winces slightly at the title but in truth he has almost made peace with it in private. 

Arthur turns to look at Merlin who is gaping like a fish. “You’re catching flies Merlin, I know you enjoy rat stew, don’t tell me you enjoy flies raw.” He teases. Merlin slams his jaw shut so hard Arthur’s teeth hurt in sympathy. 

Arthur glances around the table and for the most part everyone seems okay. He will have to have a talk with Elyan when this is all over but for now it could rest. 

“I want to offer this place as sanctuary with amnesty. Whatever is said here is forgiven and does not leave this table. Whatever crimes you have committed, laws you have broken, nothing will come of you sharing here.”

He ignores Merlin again instead glancing at the others. Gwaine in particular is antsy and he broke under Arthur’s stare though it was not exactly what Arthur expected. 

“I’ve told Merlin that my father was a knight under Caerleon and died fighting his wars. That’s why I looked down on nobles. Only, that is not quite right.” Gwaine ignores the look Merlin is giving him. 

“The man I called my father, who died, was only my father by name. My father by blood and nothing else” Gwaine spits “ is Caerleon, by his mistress.” 

Arthur blinks. That is some secret and he can understand why Gwaine didn’t want it known. It was obvious once you knew Gwaine that there was noble blood in him, but that he was the illegitimate son of a king was surprising. 

“Sir Gwaine, thank you for sharing. When this is all over and should you be willing, I’d like know more.”

Gwaine nods and sinks back into A slouch. 

Percival breaks the silence. “While it is not a secret like Sir Gwaine’s, you should know. I fight because my family was slaughtered by Cenred’s army, my parents, my siblings and my wife who was carrying my child. I fight not just for you but in their memory.”

Arthur inclines his head. “I am sorry for your loss, Sir Percival. You fight for a worthy cause. I would like to hear more should you be willing to share at a later point.” Arthur paused. 

“But know this before heading into battle tomorrow. Your family would not want you to throw your life away. Live for them, and while you live you keep their memory alive.”

Percival nods and looks into his hands. Elyan reaches over and rests a hand on his shoulder in comfort. 

With each disclosure Merlin is getting more and more tense. Arthur would love to help but he can’t. He can’t do anything until Merlin is honest and Arthur finally knows. 

Leon clears his throat. “Arthur knows this and it’s more of an open secret. I prefer the company of other men rather then women. I rejected the advances of a lord in the court and for that Uther passes me over for leadership roles.”

Leon looks at each person and relaxes when no one recoils from his gaze. 

Gwaine shrugs and grabs Merlin’s hand and plops their entwined hands on the table. “Right, Merlin and I have been lovers for the last few months. If Arthur can marry Gwen and Lancelot, then I guess I can handfast to Merlin.” He glares at Arthur as if expecting Arthur to challenge that. 

Arthur just smiles softly. “If you can bare to be tied together for life, I will officiate the ceremony myself.” Merlin almost relaxes at that. 

Arthur forces himself to be stern and stares at Gwaine. “Though, Gwaine? I would not give him up for any less of a person.” He means this. Merlin needs someone special, someone who can devote themselves to him above anyone else and while Gwaine has aligned himself with Camelot, it is to Merlin that his full loyalties lie. 

“Oi, you prat, you give me up? That will be the day.” Merlin retorts through his blush. 

Arthur just looks at him and Merlin ducks his head to avoid his gaze. The silence stretches out and he thinks Merlin won’t do it. 

“Merlin, it’s time.” Gaius speaks, breaking the silence. The older man is stern and glares at Merlin. 

Merlin clutches Gwaine’s hand. His whole body shook. Arthur wishes he could make it easier but this is something Merlin needs to do for himself. He needs to have faith and trust that Arthur is a better man than Uther ever was.

Merlin gathers himself together and turns to face Arthur. 

“I told you, once, that I didn’t know my father. That was true at the time but it is no loner true.” 

Arthur frowns. This was not the confession he was expecting. Merlin continues. “I met him briefly before he died, last year.”

All at once everything snaps into place for Arthur and he swore. Merlin flinches back. 

“Balinor was your father.” It makes an awful sort of sense. The way Balinor chose to help them, and the way Merlin mourned him. Arthur had written it off as Merlin’s soft heart but he can see now how much that wasn’t the case. Arthur forces himself to breathe. 

“I’m sorry for your loss. He was a good man put in an awful position.” He means this. He has no idea what he would have done in Balinor’s place.

Merlin nods slightly, looking down at the table. 

Arthur runs through all the things he knew about Dragonlords and how they became Dragonlords. 

“Are you a Dragonlord now? Its runs from father to son, doesn’t it?” Arthur asks, already half knowing the answer. 

Merlin pulls back until he is almost one with the chair. “Yes. You didn’t kill the great dragon that day, and neither did I. I calmed him and let him be.”

Arthur feels a headache coming on. “We will have a discussion another time about giant monstrous lizards who kill my people and then go free. For now, I trust that you did the best you could do at the moment.” He forces himself to say, ignoring the images of his burning city. 

Merlin seems to take strength from Arthur’s subdued nonresponse to that and speaks again. 

“Not only am I a Dragonlord, I’m magic, Arthur.”

And there it was. At last, the truth. Arthur wants to slump back, relieved but Merlin keeps talking, forcing the words out faster and faster. 

“I was born with magic and had no choice. But I swear to you on my life, my mother’s life, Gwaine’s life, that I have only ever used it in the service of Camelot, in your service. I only ever wanted to protect you.”

Arthur raises his hand and Merlin halts, a slightly panicked look about him. He looks scared but he is planted in his chair. He will not flee and Arthur knows in that moment, that Merlin will lay his head on the chopping block if Arthur demands it of him. 

There were many ways to respond and Arthur chooses solemnity and honestly. He holds this man’s life in his hands and wants to honor that faith. 

“Thank you, Merlin, for trusting in me. I am not my father and his beliefs in magic are not mine. I have watched you defend Camelot and know, that you above all would never act against her or me.” 

Merlin blinks. “You knew?” He asks, slowly.

Arthur grins. “Merlin, you are about as subtle as a an angry dragon. I haven’t known since Cornelius Sigan. I couldn’t acknowledge it while my father was still alive. I couldn’t go directly against him. It was hard, at times to ‘not know’. I wanted to shake you while the witchfinder was here. But I trusted you and I am glad you trust me too.” 

Arthur lets go of Gwen’s hand, stands and pulls Merlin into a hug. Merlin resists, just for a second and then hugs back tightly. 

“Thank you, for all you did in the shadows. For protecting me and those I love.” Arthur says by Merlin’s rather large, especially up close, ear. 

Merlin leans into him and Arthur allows it for a moment before shaking lose. He steps away but keeps his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. 

“I could knight you but that is not the role I’ve wanted for you in my court. We can sort the details out this later but for now, you are Lord Merlin, my warlock and senior advisor. Let no man doubt your value to me.” 

Merlin looks a bit dazed as they both sit back down. Gwaine, who had stood to be ready to protect Merlin, presses a kiss to Merlin’s forehead and leans, instead, on his chair arm. 

Everyone around the table is grinning, even Percival who also looks a bit confused and Arthur would be content in that moment if Morgana wasn’t waiting for them. 

Right, that. 

“Now, how are we going to take but the castle and beat Morgana?” Arthur says and and listens as his people start planning.


	3. Storming the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and his crew try to take back the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figure since Arthur now knows about the magic there is no reason for Kilgarrah not to help out? Also I hated that Gwen stayed behind in The Coming of Arthur Part 2. There is no reason she couldn't have helped out.

They stay up late planning. Arthur mentions tunnels under the Northern ramparts who opens by the dungeons. Leon mentions the still imprisoned Knights that they can break out. 

Merlin surprises the hell out of him with Excalibur but when Arthur wraps his hands around the pommel he feels complete. 

Arthur isn’t thrilled with the plan, which involves Merlin finding the Cup of Life and emptying it but even he agrees that Merlin, with all his magic is the best person to do it. 

“We’ll need a distraction, something that will pull Morgana and most of her army away from the Cup.” Arthur says.

“You don’t think the rightful King striding up to the front gates will do it?” Gaius says. 

Arthur shakes his head. “She’s confident now that she can use her magic and has killed the King.”

Merlin grins. “I just might have an idea.”

A few minutes later Arthur has to hold back his fear when faced with the Great Dragon. Kilgarrah reluctantly agrees to help them, after scolding Merlin for treating him like a horse again and they have a plan. 

Kilgarrah will attack the castle courtyard. Lancelot will protect Merlin as they search for the Cup. Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon and Percival will take control of the lower floors with the freed Knights and work their way up, surprising Morgana from below.

Arthur wants Gwen and Gaius to stay behind and both refuse. Gaius holds a flame in his hand and states he still has a few tricks up his sleeve. Gwen grabs a sword and demonstrates an attack sequence that has Arthur stepping back quickly. Gaius will protect Merlin with Lancelot and Gwen will help clear the dungeon. 

Arthur takes a moment with Gwen and Lancelot, hidden in alcove before they head out. 

Gwen cradles his face as Lancelot wraps around him from behind. Gwen says and rests her head on his chest. “I watched you last night. You gave us hope, something to believe in. We saw the King in you. I am so proud of you, Arthur.” 

“We are so proud of you, Arthur. You shone last night. I have never been more honored to be yours.” Lancelot whispers. 

“You both know that I am yours, as well.” He says, trying to be stoic. He can lose them both today and if he seriously thinks about it he will order them to stay behind. 

Arthur kisses them both and watches them kiss each other and is filled with such determination. 

They will win. 

They get to the castle walls and Morgana’s guards are stationed right above the entrance to the tunnel. Arthur is about ready to suggest going around when Merlin’s eyes glow gold and he whispers a command. The guard on the walls yawns and slouches, asleep standing up. 

“Handy, that.” Arthur says as Merlin shrugs. 

Once inside they split up Merlin and Lancelot to search for the cup and the rest to the dungeons. 

They are silent and ready when the warning bells peal out. Kilgarrah has arrived. Most of the guard leave to head upstairs. After that, freeing the knights is an easy enough matter. Gwaine is able to lure the few guards left into a cell where Arthur and Excalibur deal with them. Elyan and Leon unlock the doors and free the imprisoned knights.   
Once everyone is freed and armed, they head up to deal with Morgana and Morgause. 

Arthur hears Morgana shouting as soon as they get to the ground floor and he leads his crew quickly to her. 

She is kneeling on the ground, cradling Morgause who isn’t breathing. Lancelot is hold his arm to his chest and Gaius stands in front of Merlin who is glowing gold, holding the Cup of Life upside down, draining the blood from it. The guards in the room explode into sparks and Arthur wishes he could feel relief but Morgana is still alive and dangerous. 

“It is over, Morgana.” Merlin states softly. 

“No! You’re wrong. This has just begun!” She shouts. Her eyes glow gold and the stained glass windows shatter. 

Arthur steps into the room, ducking shards. “Is that your party trick Morgana?” he sayings mockingly. She can take him apart with one blow with magic and he wants her so angry she forgets. 

She spins around. “You!” She screeches and lifts her hand.

Merlin flings his hand out to counter whatever she was about to do. Arthur holds Excalibur in front of him. 

“Is that anyway to treat your brother and King?” he drawls, provoking her.

She stands and looks around at Merlin and Gaius who are ready with magic, Lancelot who despite only being able to use one arm has his sword up and ready, and Arthur, backed by his knights. She has no where to go and no help. She grins at him, madness in her eyes. 

“You think you can kill me, little brother? I will take you all with me!” She opens her mouth and screams. The sound is horrific and loud and strong enough that the walls start shaking and the ceiling starts caving in. Arthur has one second to make a decision. 

He leaps forward, dodging around falling plaster and slams Excalibur into Morgana. Her screams stop and she smiles at him, wrapping her hands over the hilt.

“I am a priestess of the old religion, boy. Do you think some silly steel sword will kill me?” She pulls the sward deeper into her body, grinning manically.

“Its not just steel, Morgana.” Merlin speaks, making his way to them as Morgana’s hands loose their grasp. She knows now that something is wrong, magic is failing her. 

“Excalibur was forged in a dragon’s breath and blessed by a figure of prophecy from the old religion.” Merlin continues. 

Morgana shakes her head but her hands fall as life leaves her. 

Madness flees from her eyes as she sinks to the ground in Arthur’s arms. She opens her mouth a few times but does not have the strength to speak. 

Arthur in that moment feels pity and cradles her close. “Rest, Morgana. Find the peace you could not find on Earth.” She falls limp and it is over. 

Camelot is his again.


	4. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes his oaths and is crowned king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't realize that I hadn't posted this last part until I just went to check continuity for my nanowrimo project. Opps. Forgive me. Hopefully the chapter makes up for the wait. 
> 
> The coronation rituals here are inspired partly by Tamora Pierce, partly by The Crown and partly just things I pulled out of thin air. As always any dialogue you recognize came straight from the show. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my exploration of a different path for Arthur and all my Merlin/Gwaine feels. 
> 
> My cover for this can be found here:  
> http://luthorchickv2.tumblr.com/post/180089856888/this-is-a-cover-for-my-fic-turning-left-this-fic

Arthur stares at Morgana’s body and wishes he could feel anything but hate. If she had just hurt him, he could forgive her. She had been trapped in the same lies as he with the added stress of hiding her magic. But she hurt and slaughtered his people and that he could never forgive. He can’t forget the piles of bodies lining the square or the gibbet she had ordered to hang his knights.

The battle is over, Morgana and Morgause are dead. He is exhausted, at the end of his tether. Too much has happened in a very short amount of time and Arthur can’t even think straight anymore.

Behind him his knights stand, some injured from the battle but all alive. The lords that followed Morgana are huddled in a corner guarded by Gwaine who eyes them hand on his sword.  
Merlin is tending to Lancelot’s arm. Gwen is ushering in servants to help with the clean up. Leon, Elyan and Gaius are triaging the knights while Percival kneels on the ground, trying to cheer up some of the castles’ children. The battle has been over for a time and people are trickling back into the hall.

“Arthur?” Gwen approaches him, holding his father’s crown. He refuses to take it and instead bows his head so she can place it. It is not tradition but this isn’t a coronation, not yet. It’s a placeholder, a reestablishment of his right to the throne.

“The King is dead.” She says calmly but firmly, not acknowledging the brief time Morgana had held the throne. “Long live the King.” The hall almost shakes with the power of everyone’s voices.

Arthur turns to his people, he has nothing prepared and just speaks from the heart.

“I know that these will be dark days as we recover, but let this be a start to a new age in Camelot. We will come together in six months and I invite all who wish to see me take my oaths to the crown.” He wishes he could say more but the crowd seemed content with that. He waves once and turns to exit to his father’s study. There is much to been done and Arthur will not disappoint his people.

He is so tired, though. His insides are shaking and his head feels like it is wrapped in wool. The last three days have been a test of endurance, both physical and emotional, and Arthur can feel himself fading. Gwen and Lancelot walk by his side and let him lean on them as they make their way out of the great hall.

“Gwen, we have to establish lists of missing…” He starts to say before she hushes him.  

“Arthur, the only thing we have to do is rest. The others can get things started.” She soothes him.

Arthur tries to shake his head but Lance stops him. “You are exhausted. Your people understand that. Trust your knights to begin. Also.” Lancelot paused to lighten the mood. “Will you really give up the first night when we can all be together in a real bed, openly? Not that you’ll enjoy it, a gold coin says he sleep as soon as he hits the mattress.” This Lancelot directs to Gwen.

She giggles. “No bet.” She says affectionately running her hand through Arthur’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

Arthur stops fighting and lets himself be guided to his rooms. His Knights know what they are doing and Gaius can guide them on the rest. And he has earned a short break, a moment of rest.

He can rest, finally, content in the knowledge that his kingdom is his once again and that everything will be fine.

And fine, it was. Better than, actually. Six months after Arthur and his small band saved Camelot, the kingdom comes together to witness Arthur take his oaths as king. He had wanted to marry Gwen and Lancelot first but they all decided it would be better for him to be crowned first.

The crowds are so huge that they have to hold the ceremony in the courtyard so that everyone who wanted, could watch. And everyone wanted to.

For Arthur was already getting a reputation as a King who united people, and who was just and fair. One of his first acts was to repeal the ban on magic and invite the druids for treaty talks.

The talks had been hard but in the end there was a treaty that both sides could live with. It didn’t hurt that Merlin was apparently a big deal among the druids who called him Emrys.

Arthur had gently smacked him over the head when that had come out but Merlin just shrugged and said it didn’t matter what they choose to call him, he was Merlin and that was that.

Merlin had taken to being able to use magic openly like a duck to water. He was responsible for the timely repairs to the castle and for ensuring that the harvests didn’t suffer after Morgana.  
He had resisted giving up his duties as Arthur’s servant but realized that he couldn’t balance everything. George gleefully took over and Arthur mourns the closeness that he and Merlin had. Merlin moves into Morgana’s old rooms with Gwaine and can alternately be found in Arthur’s study advising (annoying) him, in the library studying books of magic that suddenly appeared from some backroom Geoffrey had been storing them, or in the courtyard, healing. Not one to take up airs, Merlin healed all in need, from nobles down to a farmer’s daughter’s kitten. He can also be found sitting on the ground creating playful illusions for the children of the city proving magic can be friendly instead of a thing to be feared. The people of the lower city adore him.  

After the talks, Merlin and Gwaine go and stay with the druids for a few months so that Merlin can learn to be more comfortable with magic. While Arthur missed Merlin, he can see that the time away had done wonders.  Merlin is so much more confident now that he isn’t fearing for his life and hiding from Arthur.

It is Merlin, now a priest in training in the Old Religion, who will him crown him King. Geoffrey of Monmouth had researched the old oaths and had crafted a ceremony to reflect all of Arthur’s kingdom but it is Merlin who will administer the oaths and set the crown on Arthur’s head. Arthur wonders when Merlin and Gwaine will tell him that they married, deep in the forest and by druid custom.  Arthur is a little hurt they did it without him but he figures he can hold it over Merlin’s head and force him to have another ceremony in the castle and a big feast.

The night before the coronation, Arthur leaves Lancelot and Gwen in her bed, and travels to a small room off the throne room where a cold bath waits for him. It is the beginning of the Vigil of the Uncrowned, ritual steps that Arthur needs to take before becoming King.

Arthur eases into the cold water and begins to wash. The bath is supposed to cleanse him and allow him to take his oaths, fresh, clean, renewed, purified. 

Once clean, he dresses in the plain woolen tunic and coarse hose that wait for him, a reminder not to forget that his duty is to all people, not just the nobles.

Ready, he pushes open the door that lead to the throne room and where he will hold vigil through the night. The room is empty and Arthur pads barefoot across the cold stone floor and kneels before the throne.

This vigil is a time for reflection and a reminder that his comfort comes after his peoples and that his life will ultimately be about service and duty to his kingdom.

Arthur kneels on the cold ground and thinks about what it means to be Camelot’s King. He thinks about his people and his duty to them. He thinks about how Camelot now extends over Cedred’s Kingdom, as the other King had no heirs and Arthur was the ruler by right by conquest. He thinks about touring the land and seeing the neglect Cenred’s subjects suffered and the cautious relief in their faces as Arthur rode through and their joy when Arthur’s knights pass out bags of grain. No one will go hungry in Arthur’s kingdom. 

He thinks about the nobles who are not so secretly appalled by Arthur’s plan to make Lance his consort but are willing to back it after Morgana’s insanity, and Arthur’s magnanimity. He thinks about the peasants who trust that he will protect them, not just from foreign threats but from intern strife. He thinks about the druids and how the land already feels healthier for their renewed presence. He thinks about the farmers who till the earth and provide food and the weaves who create the cloth that clothes the kingdom, the artisans who craft and the bards who sing.

He thinks about Uther and how Uther had let fear and grief overcome common sense and slaughtered a generation of magic users. His father had been wrong but he had loved his kingdom and wanted to protect it.  He remembers the acrid smell of burning flesh and resolves never to let blind fear and anger guide his actions.

He thinks about Gaius who has set up classes for the healing arts and Elyan who bought back his father’s smithy. He thinks about Leon who had been so brave and loyal and who was utterly smitten with Percival but wouldn’t act on it. He thinks of Gwaine who had settled quite happily in Merlin’s new rooms and who finally seemed to be at peace. He thinks about Gwen and her innate kindness and sense of justice. Of Lancelot who didn’t quite know what to do with himself when not training but loved Arthur and Gwen enough to sort it out. And he thinks of Merlin who has such a huge capacity for love and loyalty. Who had lived under Uther’s ban for years to protect Arthur.

And he thinks of the night before they reclaimed the castle, when he stood in front of a group of people and swore to be worth their faith and loyalty.  

The dawn light slowly creeps across the floor and Arthur raises from his vigil. Today he will be crowned King and he is ready.

He moves to the front doors of the throne room and opens them slowly, sure that someone is leaning against them, despite his orders. 

He is wrong. Merlin isn’t leaning against the doors but is standing by them, Arthur’s bright red cloak and boots in hand.

“Did you wait all night?” Arthur asks, voice a little rusty from the night without speaking or water. He lets Merlin settle the cloak around his shoulders but insists on putting the boots on himself.

Merlin gestures and a tray lands in his hand with still hot toast covered in melted butter and a hot mug of tea.

“Of course I did. The biggest night of your life, the Vigil of the Uncrowned. Of course I was here.”

Arthur studies Merlin’s face and sees a trail of spit on his chin and crust in his eyes.

“You fell asleep at midnight didn’t you? And just woke up?” Arthur teases as they walk up the steps.

“I, in fact, fell asleep at midnight and had my magic wake me at dawn.” Merlin admits. “But it wasn’t a restful sleep. It was on the hard floor!”

Arthur gently whacks Merlin on his head and enters his room. He only has a short time before the coronation and he needs to get ready. He raises an eyebrow at Merlin who enters behind him.

“Don’t you have something to be doing? I don’t know, something related to ensuring I become King in a couple hours.”

Merlin shrugs. “You are already King, you just need to take the oaths and there is nowhere more important for me to be then right here with you. I’ll have time to change after you are ready.”

He starts puttering around the room, setting Arthur’s clothes and armor out.    
Arthur stares at him. “You are the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth, according to the druids, and a Dragonlord. You still insist on dressing me?”

Merlin pauses and turns to Arthur.

“I was born to serve you, Arthur Pendragon, and I'm proud of that. You will be a great king and I am honored to be here to see you.” Merlin grins. “Besides, I’ve put a lot of work into this armor. I don’t want anything to happen to it.”

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh. He is glad Merlin is here. He eats a little as Merlin ensures everything is as it should be. Arthur has eschewed the traditional fur ermine robes for armor and none of what he is wearing today is new. The coronation already costs more money then he is comfortable with and new clothes seem a pointless expense. He will not be a King who just sits on his throne in fine clothes, a figurehead, ruling. He will be a warrior King and wearing his well used armor reflects this.

Once Arthur was fully dressed Merlin gives him one final lookover. He smoothes down the top of Arthur’s red cloak and resettles the chain mail on Arthur’s left shoulder. 

“There, even clotpoles can clean up nice.” He teases. The last thing Merlin does is hand Arthur Excalibur. There is so much Arthur wants to say but he realizes as he and Merlin stare at each other, that he doesn’t have to say anything. He and Merlin understand each other. So Arthur smiles instead and makes a shoo’ing gesture.

Merlin bows deeply and slips on the door, going to ready himself for the coronation.

Arthur slowly leaves his rooms. He had refused to move into Uther’s rooms and instead made the rooms he had lived in for years the King’s chambers. Gwen had moved into Arthur’s mother’s old rooms and Lancelot down the hall from that. They scandalized everyone by mostly sharing Gwen’s rooms until the wedding but Arthur could care less. He has more important things to worry about then the nobles being pissy that he shared a bed with his soon to be spouses.

Arthur moves slowly through the halls to the door that will open to the far end of the courtyard. He hasn’t seen the courtyard yet but Merlin had described it to him. The throne is waiting at the top of the main steps to the Great Hall. Arthur had argued that the statue at the base would block the view and had grown concerned when Merlin shifted his weight. 

“You didn’t tear down the statue?” Arthur paused and asked incredulously.

Merlin ran a hand over his hair. “Not exactly? I mean I’ll put it back?” He said as if it wasn’t a huge deal that he had relocated a huge, heavy statue that had inhabited that spot since before Arthur was born. 

Arthur blinked and pointed a figure at him. “You better and not a scratch on it.”

The plan is Arthur will enter the courtyard on the far side and process through the crowd to the throne where the coronation will proceed. In his father’s time, the procession was just the length of the Great Hall but with Arthur’s moved to outside they had to improvise. 

The halls are quiet and empty as he moves through them, none of the hustle and bustle he is used to.  Everyone is outside, waiting. He reaches the final hallway and finds it lined with his knights. The men he has led for years. He moves down the middle and they all bow. At the far end are Gwen, Lancelot and the other Knights of the Round Table and the dignitaries and lords that make up the rest of the procession.  Arthur hadn’t picked the name for his inner circle, someone had heard it and it had caught on much to his chagrin. The rest of his knights do not begrudge these men, the ones who walked back in and faced Morgana, the honors given to them. 

He reaches the foyer where he is greeted by Gwen, Lancelot, Gaius and his knights. They will escort him to the throne. Gwen is wearing a velvet red dress adorned with pearls on the bodice. Lance is wearing a matching red tunic over his armor.  For them Arthur spared no expense. He needs them to be seen as his spouses though they don’t wear rings yet. The rest of the Knights are clad in armor and crisp, clean Pendragon red cloaks. To the side are the two druid emissaries who will help tie him to the land and the lords of Camelot who will make up the front of the procession.

Gwen bobs down and the rest bow before arranging themselves around him.  Sir Leon is in front of Arthur on the right and Elyan in front of Arthur on the left. Behind Arthur is Percival on the right and Gwaine on the left. Percival had argued about being involved, thinking himself still an outsider. Arthur had quietly told him that he would have no other if Percival declined. The big man had flushed and agreed and now stood proud as any of Arthur’s knights. These are his honor guard. The Court Marshal looks to Arthur and Arthur nods. He is ready.  

The druids lead the procession bearing the druidic standard, and the lords of Camelot who had survived Morgana follow each bearing their own standards. Next are main body of Arthur’s knights who file out. Arthur can hear the drums echoing from outside, the cheer of the crowd. Then Geoffrey of Monmouth follows baring the scrolls that hold Arthur’s Oath.  Gwen and Lancelot are next, jointly carrying his crown and they stop to kiss Arthur on his cheeks before stepping out. 

Leon turns to look at him. Arthur exhales and nods. He has been preparing for this his whole life and he is ready. 

The Court Marshal gestures to the heralds outside who begin to play. 

Arthur puts his hand on Excalibur and steps out into the light. 

The first thing his sees, once his eyes have adjusted, are the crowds. The courtyard is overflowing with people wall to wall except for a thin pathway to the stairs. There are even people hanging off the roofs and squeezed in the windows. The only empty space is the roof above the great hall where Kilgarruh is perched looking unconcerned that he might cause the roof to fall in. 

Above the people Arthur can see a deep blue sky, not a cloud in sight. He had been worried about rain when Merlin and Geoffrey first mentioned holding the coronation outside

The horns play and Arthur steps down to the path that is lined with his knights, spaced out evenly. The crowd is silent and as one, bows. The people lucky enough to be next to the path kiss their hands and reach out to touch Arthur’s cloak as he moves past. He tries to go slowly so that all who want, can. 

The statue has in fact been moved from the base of the stairs, and Arthur absently wonders where it is before looking at the top of the stairs which has somehow grown wider since the last time he saw it and gained a stone altar. He hoped to all the gods that Merlin knew what he was doing. The throne is in the middle, moved there as he dressed. Gwen and Lance stand to one side with the Druids on the other. In front of the Druids is Merlin, clad in blue and silver and beaming down at Arthur like he just won all the tournaments. 

Leon and Elyan peel off to stand at the bottom of the steps. Arthur continues on to climb the steps. At the top he removes his sword belt, hands Excalibur to Merlin and kneels in front of the throne, waiting. 

“To all those assembled, I hereby present unto you Arthur, your undoubted King by birth, by right and by conquest. He is here to take his oath as king, to pledge himself in the service of Camelot. Do you who are here accept his claim and swear yourselves to him?” Merlin asks of the crowd. 

Arthur holds his breath as the crowd speaks with one voice “Long Live King Arthur!”

“Then rise, Arthur, and take your place on the throne of Camelot.” Merlin backs up a few steps, totters on the top stair but regains his balance. Arthur rolls his eyes at him as he turns and lowers himself onto the throne. 

It shouldn’t feel different. He has been sitting on this throne for 6 months, has been king for six months but somehow sitting in it now, as part of his coronation, feels different. He can’t quite explain it but the throne feels welcoming. 

He stares out at his people and is moved by their enthusiasm and devotion to him. 

“I Merlin, Emrys, Last Lord of Dragons, wielder of Magic and a High Priest of the Druids do come before you to administer these oaths, do you accept my claim to administer them.” Merlin asks and Arthur knows that deep deep down there is a tiny part of Merlin that expects Arthur to reject his claim. Also since when did he become a High Priest and not just a priest in training?

Arthur stares at Merlin, meeting his eyes and states as firmly as he can.  “I do.” 

Merlin shoots him a small smile and something in his shoulders loosens. Apparently his fear was not so deep down. 

Geoffrey of Monmouth then gives the oath scroll to Merlin who unrolls it and reads.

“Arthur, son of Ygraine and son of Uther, you come here today to take your oaths as king, to pledge yourself in the service of Camelot and its people. Are you willing to take the oaths?”

Arthur feels his answer in every part of him. “I am willing.”

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?” Merlin’s voice is strong, steady.

“I solemnly swear so to do.” Arthur said, strong and loud, wanting all those present to hear his conviction. 

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”

“I will.”

“Do you swear to preserve and protect the sacred balance that exists between all people, creatures and elements? To protect the those who insure that balance? To once again allow the use of Magic in your land? To Fight against those who would abuse it?” Merlin’s voice wobbles a little on the word magic but he ends strong. 

“I swear.” And Arthur does. Never again will an innocent go to the pyre. 

Merlin beckons and Gaius steps forward with a pot of ink and a tray. Merlin sets the scroll down on the tray and hands Arthur a quill. Arthur signs his name plainly, resisting the urge to add flourishes just to annoy Merlin. Merlin then signs followed by Geoffrey, Gaius and Lancelot.  A copy of the oaths will be set in the courtyard so all those who want to sign as witnesses can. 

For now, Geoffrey takes the scroll back once it is dry. Merlin then takes a wooden cup from the altar and stands in front of Arthur blocking him from view. 

“Herein are oils of primrose, vervain and distilled mistletoe. I shall anoint thee Arthur Pendragon, in the ways of the druids, a blessing from magic and the earth herself. Will you thus be anointed?” This is quietly said, for Arthur’s ears only. 

“Yes, Merlin Emrys, I accept the blessing.” Arthur leans forward and Merlin’s eyes start to glow.  

Merlin dips his index and middle fingers in the cup and then presses them to Arthur’s forehead, letting the oil settle on him. Arthur pulls his mail and tunic away from his body, with enough space for Merlin to reach the skin over his heart. Merlin reaches into the cup again and slides his fingers through the gap Arthur made. He very gently presses his fingers to the skin that covers where Arthur’s heart lies. Arthur can see as Merlin removes his hand that the oils are glowing against his skin and don’t drip but stay in the symbol Merlin drew.  Merlin reaches once more into the cup and Arthur holds his hands up to Merlin can trace oil into his palms. 

Merlin smiles at Arthur and it should feel intimate, the kind of intimate that Arthur only shares with Gwen and Lance, but it doesn’t. Merlin, in this moment, isn’t a man but an extension of the earth and of magic itself. Arthur can feel now the oil binding him to the very land of Camelot, not just of Camelot, but of Albion, herself. Just for a second he can see and Albion, united under Arthur’s banner but in a second the vision is gone and he sees Merlin again. 

Merlin backs up and beckons to Gwen and Lancelot, who are holding his father’s crown. He then beckons to the druids who carry a woven vine crown. 

Merlin backs up further and reaches out his hands. His eye glow again and the two crowns start floating. 

“In Arthur we have a King who has taken the oaths not just of the people of Camelot but was also anointed by a High Priest of the Druids. For the first time in generations we have a King who stands for both and will wear a crown of both!”

He brings his hands together and just the crowns collide, Kilgarruh breathes a little flame, burnishing the new crown in dragonfire. 

The joined crown floats down and settles onto a cushion. Arthur can see that the basic shape of the crown has stayed the same but along the base in metal, the vine crown lies. 

“Arthur Pendragon, you have taken your oaths, and now it remains to be asked. Do you, Arthur Pendragon, commit yourself, body, heart and spirit into the service of Camelot and her peoples, to protect the weak and succor the needy, to defend her peoples and safeguard her borders?” Merlin now holds Excalibur lengthwise in his two hands

“I do so commit my whole self, to Camelot and her peoples, to protect and defend, to nurture, to serve and not to yield.”  He can feel the binds to his people and to the land settle on him and he is whole. In the back of his mind he enjoys the thought that the next time he says I do will be his wedding vows.  

Merlin presents him with Excalibur and Arthur happily buckles the sword back on. He doesn’t feel right when Excalibur is out of reach and he fancies the sword also prefers being closer to him. 

Merlin picks up the double crown and holds it above his head. 

“Then, by the sacred laws vested in me, granted by your grace, you are crowned Arthur, King of Camelot!”  And he gently rests the crown on Arthur’s head. The cheer from the crowd is deafening. 

Arthur sits, the full weight of the crown heavy on his head. It does not weigh him down though, instead he feels as if he could fly. He sees Gwen and Lancelot standing in the front row and he almost buckles under the pride they are beaming at him. Soon they will sit beside him.

But for now it is just him.

Geoffrey of Monmouth steps to the side of the throne and opens a scroll. 

“It is now time to swear fealty to the new king who has just sworn his life to you.”

Arthur sits there as one by one the Lords of Camelot kneel and swear their loyalty to him. There are many fewer lords now than had existed before Morgana’s coup. The first is Lord Rayleigh, a boy no older than 10, his father killed by Morgana’s ghouls and he is lucky. Whole families were gone. 

The last, Lord Rannel, stands and shuffles back to his seat. This would normally be the end of the ceremony but not this time. 

“Before we celebrate, there are a couple more formalities.” Arthur speaks and nods to Gwen, who gestures to servant to bring forward a large basket. He and Gwen had worked very hard on this, with Geoffrey of Monmouth’s help.

“I call upon Lord Merlin, Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot and Sir Guinevere. Please step forward.” He can see the confusion in their faces and just smiles at them.

“My people, these are the brave knights who accompanied me to almost certain death when re-taking the castle. I knighted them then but would you see your champions further rewarded?” He entreats the crowd. The crowd roars with approval and he felt like he can do no wrong, not today.

Percival is first in line. “Sir Percival. You were a stranger to me that day and yet you followed me. For your courage I name you Lord Percival of Amberhill and all rights and privileges within.”

Arthur reaches out to Geoffrey who hands him a scroll, baring a writ of nobility and a banner with Perceval’s new coat of arms, a yellow ox with a knights spurs above on a field of light blue.

Percy kneels and accepted his honors, stunned. Amberhill is a small settlement a day’s ride from Camelot and is full of farmland. Arthur thinks the quietness of it will suit the large, quiet man. That the land is next to Leon’s holdings is purely coincidence. 

Elyan is next.

“Sir Elyan. You aided me when I had nowhere to turn. You showed outstanding courage and valor in retaking the Castle. I name you Lord Elyan of the Southern Mines and all rights and privileges within.”

Arthur lets Gwen hand the Writ of Nobility to Elyan, and his banner. His coat of arms contains a hammer and sword crossed over an anvil on a field of light green. The Southern Mines are a good fit for the son of a blacksmith and Arthur has no doubt that he will manage the iron trade issues with ease.

He skips over Gwaine who is next in line which he can tell concerns the other man. He has special plans for Gwaine. He turns to Leon.

“Sir Leon. Your steadfast loyalty and willing heart humble me. You are noble already and have lands but I would great you a different title. I hear by name you First Knight, commander of the Knights of Camelot. Maybe you lead with wisdom and courage.”

He can tell Leon is stunned. Under Uther Leon never would have been named First Knight. But for Arthur there is no one else he trusts more to hold the title. And it is nothing less then what Leon deserved. 

Gwen hands Arthur a new bright Pendragon red cloak with a special emblem indicating Leon’s new rank in the front. He drops it over the other man’s shoulders and quietly speaks.

“You deserve it, my friend. There is no one else I would have lead in my stead.” Arthur backs up and lets the overwhelmed man step back into his place. 

Next is Lancelot.

“Sir Lancelot. You reward must be delayed for a short while, for your position can’t exist just yet. But on the day of our wedding when our bride becomes our Queen, you will be named not just Prince Consort but Queen’s Knight. While she is certainly capable of taking care of herself, a little extra protection never hurts. Guard her well, my love.” Lancelot blushes and bows. Gwen hands him his new coat of arms, a blue sword clutched in the paw of a yellow lion on a field of red. 

“Sir Guinevere, in a month’s time you will bear the title of Queen. You have served with conviction and honor and so the crown gifts to you a coat of arms.” Her coat of arms is a blue sword, like Lancelot’s, clutched in a purple swan’s beak on a field of white. 

She takes the banner and bows. Arthur can’t wait to see their joined banner.

Arthur turns to Merlin and Gwaine who are the only ones left standing. “Lord Merlin, step forward. You have served me loyally for years and risked your life for me over and over. I should not encourage such behavior but knowing you, you will continue to be reckless.”

The crowd titters and Merlin huffs at Arthur. “You leave me no choice and so I name you Lord Merlin of Ealdor, court sorcerer and high advisor to the King with all the rights and privileges within. Your new colors.”

Arthur unfurls the banner Gwan hands him, so Merlin can see the Camelot Dragon but in silver against a midnight blue field. Hovering above the dragon is a silver merlin in flight. The dragon is circled with vines and leaves and in the very corner under the dragon’s claw is a very small rat. It is a banner meant to honor Merlin’s magic, his service to Camelot, and his personal service to Arthur. The rat had been a last minute addition and Gwen had objected fiercely but it had been important to Arthur to recognize all the years of Merlin’s service to him. 

Merlin bows, hands shaking. Arthur can see that he had not anticipated this and for once Arthur is ahead of him.

Last is Gwaine, who is all but bouncing out of his skin.

“Sir Gwaine. I charge you with a most difficult but valued task. You are named protector of one of my most valuable assets. I name you Knight Protector of Lord Merlin and Lord of Riverrun in your own right, with all rights and privileges wherein.”

He held out a new tunic and cloak for Gwaine, instead of the Camelot colors, his new surcoat is midnight blue with Merlin’s emblem on front for all to see.

He and Gwen had debated for days about Gwaine’s honors and whether he would care that his were so wrapped up in Merlin’s. In the end Arthur thought that Gwaine wouldn’t care, much about his own honors.  He knew Gwaine still felt odd about the nobility and his parentage but the other man would just have to deal with it 

“Your banner, Lord Gwaine, and yours alone.” He holds out a cloth that was the same blue as Merlin’s but instead of the Camelot Dragon his had a lion defending silver falcon. There is nothing of Caerleon in it and he can see that it pleases Gwaine.

Gwaine kneels and lets Merlin pull his new tunic on and drape his new cloak over him. He stands and the two of them look so right together. As if mirroring Arthur’s own imaginings from that day in the forest when he had discovered the truth about them Gwaine moves to stand behind Merlin one arm wrapped around Merlin’s waist and hand settling just on his hip. 

Arthur stands and looks out over his people, nobles and peasants alike. He draws out Excalibur and raises her tip to the sky. 

“For Camelot!” He shouts, the land humming under his feet. 

His people roar back and add to it. “For Camelot. Long Live, King Arthur!”


End file.
